Never Say Never
by lovinhp
Summary: they're in their 7th year and herm and draco start to notice eachother
1. Chapter 1 : Things start up

Disclaimer-all hp stuff is JKR's and all the crap added to it is mine  
  
A/N-this is my first fic and im new at it so help me out and review! Flames welcome!  
  
~* Chapter One *~  
  
It was a sunny afternoon and Hermione was headed off to the library to do some studying. Her two best friends, Ron and Harry, were at Quidditch practice, and she decided to make the best of her down time. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell down. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you up!" the person said. But when she looked up to see who had knocked her down, she scowled and picked herself up. "Malfoy, you should really watch where you're going!" " Same goes to you Granger," Draco retorted. And with his usual smirk, he headed off in the other direction.  
  
When Hermione finally reached the library she decided to study for her Astronomy exam. As she was looking over the maps of the stars, she couldn't help but let her mind wander.  
  
I wonder what Malfoy is doing . . .wait a second...did I just think of Malfoy?  
  
She let the thought drop out of her mind and she continued with her studying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Herm! Over here!" Harry called. "We saved you a seat!" Hermione took her place between her two best friends and took out a quill and paper for Potions class. "Hey Herm, will you meet me by the lake after dinner?" Harry whispered. "Sure!" Hermione responded a little too loudly. "5 points from Gryffindor!" Snape scolded. "But Sir..." Hermione pleaded. "And another 5 for back talking!" Hermione blushed and slid down into her seat.  
  
(a/n things in asterisks are the characters thoughts!) *** Great...just what I need...I wonder what Malfoy thinks...wait...why do I care what Malfoy thinks of me? He's a git and a scumbag that I don't want have anything to do with.... then why do I keep thinking about him.... ***  
  
"Miss Granger? Would you like to grace us with your answer?" Snape's icy voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry where were we?" Hermione let her eyes wander to Draco, where her eyes met his, and he smirked at her. Snape pointed to the board, which read  
  
Open books to page 39 to discuss how to make a Color Changing potion  
  
Hermione fumbled with her books and opened to page 39. "The answer is....uhh...." she nervously glanced around the room where she found Harry mouthing the answer to her. Toadstools! It's Toadstools! "Toadstools." Hermione replied firmly. "Very well Miss Granger, but you need to pay attention in the future. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape's tone was clear that he meant business. After Potions, Hermione went to the library where she was surprised to see Draco studying. She decided to play a little joke on him and crept up behind him. She was about to scare him when he turned around and his lips met hers. "Granger! What was that for?!" Draco screamed. " I didn't mean to kiss you you moron! You were the one that turned around! I was just going to scare you!" Hermione responded. And with that she spun around on her heel and stomped away.  
  
*** That Granger actually looks cute when she's mad...she had gotten cuter over the summer...but this is Hermione Granger. Mudblood Granger. She couldn't possibly be girlfriend material....or could she...? ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- hey guys! Thanks for reading my fic! This is my first fic and I'm not really good at them so tell me if you want me to continue this..cuz im only gonna write more chapts. If ya'll like it!  
  
~* Lovinhp *~ 


	2. Chapter 2 : This Can't Be Happening

Disclaimer: all the good stuff belongs to JKR and the crap is mine!  
  
A/N: hey guys thanks for all the reviews !! not that I got many but hey-I'm happy to get one! I'll say my official thanks at the bottom so...read and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Hermione's Point of View~  
  
  
"Herm. woke up and looked at the clock.  
  
  
Oh no! i overslept! It's already 8:05! I only have 25 mins to get ready and eat!  
  
  
Herm. quickly showerd and got dressed, and since she didnt have enough time to let her hair air dry, she put her hair up into a messy bun. She ran downstairs and grabbed some food before heading of to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"This flingsnobber is very friendly 'n strangely 'nuff makes one feel romantic...mmut like thats gern to happen to the lot of yeh, but dont say i didnt warn yeh!" Hagrid explained.  
  
  
One by one, they went up to the magnificent creatureand observed it. When Draco went up to observe it, he felt a tingling sensation and all of a sudden he had the sudden urge to give a girl flowers or something. He almost ran over to Pansy to kiss her but Hermione's voice interruppted him.  
  
  
"Isn't it true that the flogsnobber is used for love and hate potions, and can alter one's passion towards other forever?" Hermione inquired.  
  
  
Draco looked up at Hagrid to see his reply  
  
  
"Why yesh it is Hermione!" Hagrid replied.  
  
***Gosh that Granger can be such a know-it-all...but why doens't she wear her hair up in a bun more often...she looks pretty cute..almost hot! Whoa Draco! yoyu just called the mudblood hot! What's your problem? She's know-it-all Granger. You can't think about her that way!!!**  
  
  
"Too late," Draco thought aloud.  
  
So? How was it? Good? Bad? Crap? Worse than crap? Please review cuz I am going to need A LOT of convincing to continue this cuz I really think this story sucks and I need like many many reviews for the next chapter to come out so review! Anyways...heres some thanks....  
  
Dari- MY FIRST REVIEW!! YAY!!! Thank you sooo much! And I'll need a lot of convincing to write another chapter...*hint hint*  
  
Mrs. Amanda Malfoy- thanks for reviewin but same goes to you...I'll need some heavy convincing!  
  
Jessie- Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out and I'm sorry that its REALLY short but I've been busy and don't know what to write! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon tho!  
  
Icy Stormz- thank you SOO SOOO SOOOO much for reading my story! I know it totally sucks so thank you for taking the time to read it! Oh and thanks for the tips! Like I said I'm a beginner so thanks for helping me out! And if you find any more mistakes or things that could be better please tell me! Thanks!  
  
~*Kelk*~ hey hun whats up? Well thanks for reviewin my retarded story lol you have to tell me how it is!! Lol thanks bunches!!  
  
*~Linz~* hey hows GA? I MISS YOU! Thanks for reviewin my gay little story and even tho u've read this already I hope you read it again to see this! Luv ya!  
  
Courtney(aka Brittany Paxton) thank you man for reviewing my story..i hope you think that its as gay as the first one was! Lol! Luv ya!  
  
And thanks to : Vanilla Lily, Allee Kat , Ummm Dunno, Grant, and Krissy (aka hold cow! lopl!)  
  
Like I said...I will need TONS AND TONS of convincing to continue this story so convince me!  
  
~*Lovinhp*~ 


	3. Chapter 3 : Meaning What You Say (Thanks...

1 Chapter 3  
  
A/N- IM SORRY! Im soo sorry that I havnt gotten this out sooner! My comp has been screwed and I have been really busy…. But here's chap. 3… it's a little longer than the other 2.. sorry for makin them so short! I couldn't think of anything to write! Well they'll be getting progressively longer as we go so just hang in there! Well here goes…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione hurried to her Arithmacy class, not wanting to be late. She was about to rush around the corner when she heard a familiar voice,  
  
"Draco," Pansy purred, " we can "study" together after you have class."  
  
Pansy flirtaciously(a/n-sry don't kno how to spell that!) played with a lock of Draco's hair.  
  
"No Pansy! Get off!" Draco growled.  
  
Hermione tiptoed over to where she heard the voices coming from.  
  
"But Draco.."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt herself being pushed into the wall.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" She hissed.  
  
But it was too late, Hermione had bumped into a vase, and sent it tumbling to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. She felt many pairs of eyes looking at her, but only two were boring down into her soul.  
  
"Ooooh Draco, I feel so bad for you, having class with that Mudblood brat! Poor baby!" Pansy cooed.  
  
Hermione tried not to look offended as she waited for Draco's response.  
  
"Pansy, go away! Granger's not half as bad as you!" Draco yelled.  
  
Pansy looked more shocked than Hermione did.  
  
"Did you just defend Mudblood Granger?! Blaise! I can't believe it!" Pansy snorted, "Draco just defended the Mudblood!"  
  
"Pansy, would you stop calling her a Mudblood!?" Draco said, with a strong hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Why Draco? After all, she IS a Mu.."  
  
"Pansy!! Do you want me to tell everyone about the paja-"  
  
"NO! Ok Draco, I'll stop calling the mu-, Granger that as long as you don't say a word!" Pansy pleaded.  
  
Draco took the shocked Hermione by the arm and lead her away.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco gently asked.  
  
"Y…y….y…yes." Hermione replied.  
  
Then Hermione suddenly snatched her arm away.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? Are you playing a joke on me? Or is is a game? It's probably "Who can get the stupid Mudblood to fall for them first?" or "Who can make the Mudblood look the stupidest?" Well Malfoy, I'm not that stupid, and I'm not falling for that joke."  
  
Hermione turned quickly and started running away, but Draco was faster. He caught up to her in an abandoned hallway.  
  
"Hermione," Draco pleaded.  
  
Hermione turned around and found that Dracos eyes had no sense of coldness or hatred, just love and passion, something she had never seen in him before.  
  
**Maybe he really means it…** Hermione thought.  
  
And like he was reading Hermione's mind,  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, " I really mean it."  
  
And they both leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N- howd u like it? Hope ya liked it! I'll try to get the next chap. Out by…say…Saturday. Yup. Well review and tell me how you liked it! (even tho it sucked) thanks!  
  
Heres the thanks!  
  
Magic Bunny- Thanks for your review! But I love your story! Its waaay better than mine!  
  
Elizabeth Choi- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like my story!  
  
Icy Stormz- I know the chaps have been Reeaaly short but I couldn't think of anything to write! And I kno that this one is short too! But I'm going to make them longer as they progress!  
  
Kristina- Thanks! I appreciate your review!  
  
~Last but DEFINITELY not least~  
  
*lnz* hey hun! Thanks for reviewin my GAY story! I miss ya sooo soo much! Hows GA? How are ya? How was this chap? Lol I'll talk to ya later! Love ya! Xoxo 


End file.
